This invention relates to an adjustable wind tracking device which will aid a sailor in taking advantage of the wind direction by aligning the boat in the most efficient angle of sail.
Compass devices for sailing large ships as well as small sailboats have been provided for indicating direction relative to North and for aiding one in steering his boat. Compasses have been made with aids such as magnifiers, card dampers, cross bars, grids, tack indexes, etc. Some of the prior art patents are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,396,202; 2,859,725; 3,217,420; 3,613,251; 3,678,591; 3,824,947; 4,149,410; 4,150,491.